The Snow Day
by nickybats34
Summary: It's snowing in Elmore and school is closed. With school closed Penny decides to visit Gumball and hang out with him. They eventually have a little "fun" with each other. That's basically the summary. By the time I'm writing this, happy holidays and the OC belongs to Lexboss.


Greetings to the people reading this fanfic. I made this fanfic after seeing snow coming down. That's really it. Also the OC Lexy is owned by Lexboss. Hope you people enjoy the story.

* * *

Snow was falling the town of Elmore. Schools were closed, citizens were shoveling their driveways, children were playing in the snow. But for Gumball Watterson, he was sitting in his home being very bored. He saw Darwin and Anais were having a snowball fight and he saw Lexy and his mother making a snowman. He saw them having a good time and he wonders why he can't have that much fun like he used to. He'd beaten al of his video games, he has no one to play Dodge or Dare with, the snow got bonding to him. He had nothing to do and he could only wish at that the day would go by quicker.

About an hour later a girl by the name of Penny Fitzgerald was at the Watterson's front yard going to see her friend Gumball. Penny was then approached by Lexy Watterson. "Hi Penny! What are you doing here?" as Lexy greeted Penny. "There's no school today. So I decided to come here and hang out with Gumball." as Penny said. Lexy then told her Gumball was inside doing nothing an he would be pleased that she decided to visit. Penny then approached and knocked on the door hoping Gumball is there and happy to see her.

Gumball heard knocking from his door and he didn't really care who it was that decided to visit. But Gumball decided to get it for he thought that it could make the day go faster and was willing to do anything to make it go faster. When he opened the door he saw the love of his life Penny. Gumball was then love struck once again and seeing her makes him speechless for unknown reasons reasons he could never explain. "Uh... H-h..." as Gumball attempted speaking. Penny could only giggle at Gumball's actions. She knew he was trying to speak and she thought it was kinda cute. "Hey Gumball," as Penny began speaking to Gumball "may I come in?" Gumball then got his act together and said "Yes please, I'd love it if you came in." Gumball then felt like his heart was beating out of his chest. The two were silent and had no plans and no idea what to do at that moment.

A thought then popped into Penny's head and it was sex. She was taught about sex in her sex-ed class. Most of what the teacher said was blocked out from Penny's mind for she could of only having sex with Gumball. She could only think about fucking Gumball's cock with her pussy. She didn't care how big or small it might be, she just wanted him and she wanted him bad. She felt her pussy becoming wet after thinking of this idea more and more. Her panties were becoming soaked from the wet pussy and in her mind, she needed to say the idea right now.

Penny then nudged Gumball's shoulder to get his attention. Gumball looked at Penny and could only ask what's going on. "I have an idea for what we could do with each other. But we need to go to your bedroom for it." as Penny said. As much as it would be weird to do it, he decided to go for it to pass the time and he would do anything for Penny.  
When they got into the bedroom Penny locked the door and began taking her shell off slowly. Penny wanted the moment to feel erotic to her. Once her shell was taken off Gumball saw a nice and perfect deer body, a body that really aroused him. She was wearing a white shrt and a pair of gym shorts (only because she's wearing a shell) and Gumball was speechless, shocked, and in love from what he was seeing. Penny then bent down and began taking her shorts and panties off slowly and revealed a soaking yet pussy. "C'mon Gumball, you know you want this?" as Penny said seductively. Gumball does want her and what she's showing and he remembers what to do from what he learned in sex-ed. Gumball also looked into sex a little more on the internet and he liked and learned a lot from he saw. He then knew what to do.  
Gumball then took off his pants and saw his his cock being about 3 inches long. He walked up to Penny and he began rubbing her wet horny pussy. He was also slowly jerking himself off to Penny's wet pussy and her nice ass. He liked the feel of the pussy. It was warm and moist and he had put a finger inside her pussy feeling her from inside. Penny bit her lip so no one outside could hear her having sex with Gumball. It was then harder to keep the moans from coming out of her mouth as Gumball had put another finger inside her pussy. Gumball liked how the inside of Penny's pussy felt and she liked how Gumball's fingers were thrusting in and out of her.

Gumball could tell she was about to have an orgasm if he kept this up. He then took his fingers out of the pussy and began sucking his fingers. Tasting the wetness of what Penny's pussy was like. The taste was pleasant to him and it was as if it tasted sweet to him.

Gumball then put his cock between Penny's ass cheeks and hands on her ass making him putting the two cheeks press against his cock. He then began rubbing his cock up and down against he ass. Penny turned her head back to see what Gumball is doing and she saw a bit of pre-cum coming from the tip of Gumball's cock. Gumball was also grinding his teeth, his eyes closed, breathing heavily, and was having tighter grip on Penny's ass. He was about to shoot a load and he knew he had to stop. But with the feeling of intense pleasure he just couldn't stop. He had to shoot a load onto her and she knew he was about to do it.

"Gumball stop!" as Penny blurted out while maintaining a safe volume level. Gumball then opened his eyes out of fear. He stopped for he feared he was raping Penny. He didn't want to be caught and saw Penny changing a position. Gumball was nearly turned off until he saw Penny laying on her back and she had her legs apart. She was rubbing her opening and her shirt was off. She then only had a bra on she told him to jerk off with an arousing tone. Gumball then had a grip on his cock and began jerking it off. Penny was slowly stroking her pussy and was playing with her pre-teen breast. But she had lost focus of her actions and was staring at Gumball's cock. Thoughts of having that in her pussy and even in her mouth. Her eyes were closed ans she could almost taste the cock (in her thoughts). She then stuck a finger in her pussy and her breasts came out of her bra without any attention. She could only think about Gumball sticking his hard cock within her pussy and him playing with her breasts. Having to see Penny's bare breasts made Gumball want to rub faster and aim at her breasts.

Gumball then eventually shot a load with cum onto Penny. The cum was on her breasts and a little bit on her face. Penny used her tongue to taste Gumball's semen and it had a distinct taste to it. A taste she liked. Gumball then had a hardended nipple in his mouth and Penny kept increasing the speed of her finger and she breathed heavily as if she was about cum. Gumball then noticed the signs. Signs of someone about to reach their climax. He then got off of Penny and made her stop masturbating. Gumball then lowered his head and began licking her pussy. He wanted her juices to squirt into him. He wanted to taste the pussy. He wanted the juices. Gumball didn't lick it that much so he went right to thrusting his tongue in and out. He knew she would squirt out her juices shortly and knew it was best to do it now than never. The inside tasted great but it wouldn't be what the substance that's about to come out. Penny then came and was wanting more. Just one more thing. She then got into doggy position and had spread her pussy and this signaled Gumball to go and fuck the pussy.

Gumball aimed his cock at Penny's pussy and rammed it right in. The thrusts were fast and hard like he has seen in some porn videos. The two had bit their lips to prevent any moans coming out. Penny was feeling Baseball's thrusts getting harder and faster after each thrust. And as these thrusts were getting harder and faster, Penny was losing control of her body. She couldn't help but drool a little. Her arms collapsed, she couldn't move her body from the extreme amount of pleasure. She a thought telling herself 'for a guy with a 3 inch cock, he can do so much good' and stuff like this ran through her head. Gumball kept ramming her pussy and this thrusts were now getting slower, but they're much harder than before now. He was as if he was about to cum inside her. "I'm about to cum!" as Gumball pointed out. Penny only grinned for she wants him to cum in her. Gumball then cummed into Penny and shortly after Penny had her orgasm.

The two were breathing heavily and was sweating from all the sex they had. "Gumball," as Penny said getting Gumball's attention "I hope you liked this experience." Gumball then looked at Penny "I loved it. It was awesome." Penny was then happy to hear he liked it. The two then spent the rest of the day together as a couple.

* * *

If there's no Sex-Ed classes in middle school then oh well. Also thanks for reading.


End file.
